Skyfall
by agony-uncle
Summary: Kise Ryouta's life wasn't sweet. Listen to his story


Smoky haze around the burned town confused the 7-year old Kise Ryouta. After spending dark days trapped in the priest hole holding his teddy bear and water-cup tightly, he finally sees a glimmer of light, even it's not the best thing he ever see. Everything's like dead.

"Mom..." Kise starts to looking around, denying that his weakening condition, but only adds more shiver when he saws a familiar hand with the same wedding ring that his mother wears. "MOM!" Kise approaches his mom that keeps lying on the ground and finally notice that there's a blood stain on her left chest. Kise tries to move the body and noticing there's a gun shot and his mom was all cold and pale.

"mom...please don't leave me." Kise starts to to shedding his tears and hold the cold hand to his chest, ignoring everything surrounds him. Why couldn't he? She's the whole-figure of Kise's life, a mother and a father at the same time.

Suddenly, a sound of horse-drawn carriages prompt Kise to hide, since the reason he was hiding in the priest hole because the so-called Teikou vs Touou drug cartels for a new route starts to ensues at it's peak. Ironically, his mother was one of the fewest bravest citizen that wants to protect the small town.

But his mother never be a fighter before, since they were all forced to defend their-selves, at least she's trying her best to supplying herself and only child, Kise.

The sounds of metal boots wears by a tall, purple-haired figure walking through the dry soil sends shiver to Kise's spine.

"So, you already get rid of them?" the man asked?

"Yes, Mr. Murasakibara, and here's the bonus item that you asked, sir."

Looking at the 35-carat flawless pink diamond, Murasakibara starts to grin with bitterness

"Diamonds are forever, just like my love and hatred for my father."

The messenger only can shut his lips or Murasakibara will wreck everything. That's not helping when an old man was coughing behind the cart in-front of where Kise's hiding, Murasakibara then walk through his way behind the cart and "ahh, surprise, my fellow, i never thought there someone's still alive in this town."

"Because, i want to.." the old man answers

"and why did you want to live?" Murasakibara's asked

"i said, because I WANT TO, YOU BASTARD!"

"Haha... hillarious. Not really, but cute enough. Have a nice trip, old man." Murasakibara then proceed to grab his gun and shoot at the old man's forehead which cause the blood to splatter over the street.

That view's enough to make Kise's more than freeze, he knows that Mr. Gustav, the old man that just shot doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. He grips his hand and prepares to shout but suddenly, someone hold his back and silence him.

"Sssshhh... don't do it" a young man with the priest clothing whispers to Kise but Kise remains struggling to break free from the big-man's arms. If they're lucky enough to not make a sound.

"Who's there?" the messenger asked in defense's position "please shows yourself.."

"For the love of God, moron..." Murasakibara sighed to the his dumb messenger. He proceeds to walk over the corridor and his footsteps reverberate through the walls, the only hope for Kise and the priest to doesn't get caught is the waste container where they hide. Murasakibara then grab his knife and

*ZAPP*

It hit the container and surprises some stray cats. He then frowns with a disappointment

"Okay, i don't want wasting my time in this place before my father does the cleaning" Murasakibara yells.

"SIR YES SIR!" The army prepares theirself to go and sounds of horses echoing through the town. Murasakibara hates all people who loves their life, but all important is too impress his father, Emperor Akashi before that shit-hole blue-haired boy that he adopt steal his father's love. _"Why that old man choosing his step-son rather then his biological son?"_ Murasakibara asked himself, but that question only ruin his mood more.

He knows his father were such a demanding man with strange & intimidating personality. Anyone who looks down to him have %15 chances to live, since his father was quite ruthless during his French Foreign Legion days before getting kicked out and joins Raoul Silva's aid as his strategical planner and finally builds his own organization plus parts his way.

Kise can only streaming his tears in silence while the priest can only hold him to protect theirself from the killing. "Why did you hold me!? I CAN STOP THEM! I CAN FUCKING STOP THEM" Kise cries in the priest's shoulder and the priest hits Kise's head "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Such a strong word from a child..."

"Sorry, Mister Priest..." Kise hold his head in pain

"It's okay, my name's Kiyoshi. What's yours?" Kiyoshi look him with concern, but before Kise can answer, he already passed out in the lonely street.

* * *

The funeral service at St. Pierre church was lead by the young Priest Kiyoshi at tender age of 23. At the same time, it's also his first service in his lifetime, but he never kinda expect with some kind of

pressure especially he just met the deceased's children, Kise Ryouta.

He does drink and eat the food provided by Kiyoshi, but he was silenced all the time and melancholic. How couldn't he?

_"promise me, Ryouta... take care your mom for me and your sake, okay?" The sick man's lying in bed said. "Yes, okaa-san. I promise.. But will you be at my birthday tomorrow?" Little Kise holds his weak father's hand. "Of course, son. I have too and i will."_

_Mr. Kise tomorrow health was improving and decides to sewn a teddy bear with the help of his wife after he bleeds his hands many times because of the needles and a bit of carelessness. He does appears at Kise's birthday, he does hug Ryouta, he does give the bear to Little Kise._

_"Dad, what's wrong?" Ryouta asked, while looking at his father's sad face_

_"Nothing, son. Do you remember our promise?"_

_"What promise, dad?"_

_"To take care your mother for our sake?" Mr. Kise's said in firm voice._

_"Yes, i remember. Is there something you want to tell, dad?" Ryouta humps at his father's lap._

_"Ehmm... just to make sure you remembered it. You'll fullfilled that promise for me.. and you. Okay?" _

_Mr. Kise proceeds to kiss his 4-year old son forehead and hug him while secretly shedding tears but trying to hold it. Who wants to look so frail and fragile infront of their son, right?_

_"But if you can't, just do your best..." The sick man, whispers._

And the next 2 days in the hospital, Mr. Kise finally succumbs to his tubercolosis.

That memory keeps haunt Kise Ryouta forever, but he promise that he'll do his best, right? That's when Kise makes an odd request to Priest Kiyoshi for the only thing that his parents shares.

"Can you bless, my teddy bear?" Kise's asked

"huh?" Kiyoshi puts a confused face, this's the fewest time he saw Kise's talking

"Can. You. Bless. My. Teddy. Bear. Kiyoshi-san?" Kise repeated his words carefully

"uh, sure. Of course" Kiyoshi smiles "this teddy-bear looks nice, who made this for you?"

"mom and dad... why?"

"Just asking. Is there any reason why you want your teddy being blessed?" Kiyoshi pat Kise's golden hair. "I just want this teddy bear can make mom feel secures..." Kise looked with pained expression at the teddy bear, he can't do nothing but this.

"Of course, come with me to the Altar, Kise-kun."

"May God's always be with you, Arida Kise, for now and ever. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen." The service is then closed by some choir numbers while relatives are weeping at the casket where Kise's reside.

His mother looks peacefully in the casket wearing her favorite white dress, where she holds the one-eyed teddy bear that she made with her husband. Kise is kinda sick with few of the relatives that come, well "relatives" with the quote exactly, since they're bunch of golddiggers.

Kise can only sighed, he just can't cry all the time, he promise to stay strong to his mom, he then let go the cold hand of his mom and says "Goodbye, mom." And the casket is closed.

* * *

__oh, i do planned pairings... it could be anybody, male or female. Point is, he need someone to cling into... and ruin it. (as far as i think of)


End file.
